


Boys will be Boys?

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape likes 'em young and pretty, Harry prefers otherwise. The two get together to make a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Valensmut 2004 on LJ for Squickyclean.

Harry slipped out of the dark bathroom, his eyes cast downwards, away from the man sitting across the room. He tugged one last time on the blood red corset that was restricting his waist, but it didn’t move. He continued to adjust the clothing that had conformed to his thin frame as he walked further into the room.

As he was pulling on the panties that were threatening to disappear up his arse, he caught Snape's gaze, sitting contentedly across the room. He thought he saw a sparkle of amusement in the man's otherwise dark eyes and immediately felt the urge to scream. Instead, Harry glared back at the man while scratching his legs under the fishnets, making note that hairy legs and stockings do not mesh well.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this," Harry said shortly, once again tugging on the corset's black lace edges.

Snape didn't speak, but allowed the corners of his lips to turn up in a sinister sort of smile.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes at Snape, who happened to be clothed in his normal black robes. "And is this really necessary?" Harry asked, his fingers touching a small silver hoop hanging from his right nipple.

Snape, once again, didn't speak, but continued to stare unblinkingly at the feast of flesh and fabric before him. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, stretching his long, potion-stained fingers out slowly against each other before nodding, his eyes once more sparkling with amusement.

Harry held in his protestations this time, glancing down at his stocking clad feet and the black platform shoes that he had miraculously walked several meters in already. Under normal circumstances he would have been on his arse by now, but for some reason he was perfectly capable of walking and moving without tripping.

Harry continued across the room, finally reaching Snape's chair, next to the fireplace. He could feel the heat from the hearth, and it made him itch even more than he already did. He resisted the urge to scratch at the edges of his corset again and instead did his best impersonation of a saunter over to Snape's lap, where he tried his best to sit gingerly on the man's legs. The grimace on Snape's face proved he failed miserably.

Harry turned to face the man and attempted to look seductive. He was met by raised eyebrows and a poorly hidden smirk.

"What?" Harry burst, "I'm trying here!" He tried to adjust himself on Snape's lap, causing his panties to ride a bit more up his arse. "I don't see you strutting around in platform shoes and a corset," he grumbled as he tried to discreetly pull on the panties.

Snape's lips curled into a smile once more. "Of course not. Would you expect me to?"

Harry sighed. "Of course not," he mimicked. He reached down to scratch his legs once more, the fishnets becoming unbearable. "These are awful!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Well then take them off," Snape said quietly, his voice nearly a whisper.

Harry twisted uncomfortably in the corset, opening his mouth to complain once more, and then realizing that Snape had said something. "What did you say?" His eyes narrowed on the man, curiosity tingeing his face.

"You heard me," the other man's voice flowed over Harry like silk, much nicer than the fishnet stockings he was wearing. "Take them off."

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at Snape's final words. He shook it off quickly, deciding to follow Snape's orders. He stood up and started away from Snape, but was quickly stopped by the man's words.

"In front of me." Snape's tone was commanding, strong. Harry couldn't ignore it.

He turned around, suddenly nervous. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and was looking to Snape uncertainly. As his eyes met with Snape's, his stomach began to knot and churn.

"Okay..." he said hesitantly, slipping his fingers under the bottom edge of the corset, his pale fingers a sharp contrast to the deep red satin and black lace.

He pulled on the hooks at the bottom of the corset, meeting with some difficulty. He lowered his eyes from Snape's to focus on the task at hand, his fingers slipping over the small metal hooks. Surely, thought Harry, this was not the most seductive act of undress seen by any man. He fought off the blush threatening to color his cheeks and after several moments of concentration, his fumbling fingers managed to unhook the bottom-most hook.

He glanced up at the man sitting before him, noticing that the amusement had finally left Snape's features. His mind was racing as he struggled with the next hook, What I wouldn't give to have my wand on hand right now, Harry thought desperately, remembering the long piece of wood sitting back in the bathroom with his robes. His hands weren't nearly as nimble as his wandwork. And right now, he really needed it.

After several moments of slippery fingers and hooks he pulled the next two open, revealing a few centimeters of smooth pale flesh. And as he began on the next hooks he suddenly felt a pair of hands and their long fingers gliding over his own. He glanced up to see Snape standing before him, his fingers working nimbly on the corset. Within moments, the corset was split open, revealing a feast of pale, smooth flesh. Harry watched Snape's eyes darken as he took in the form before him.

Harry closed his eyes as Snape's fingers ghosted over his bared flesh, sending shivers down his spine. He suddenly found himself twisting into the touch and without realizing it, he was kissing Snape. Their lips moved over each other swiftly, in a silent battle, their hands sliding over each other's bodies.

Harry moved his hands down the front of Snape's robe, managing to unhook all the buttons that ran down the front. And as he slipped the robe from Snape's body he felt a slight tug on his panties. He pulled himself away from Snape, smiling mischievously. He stepped back, slipping his feet out of the shoes he had just grown accustomed to, suddenly feeling very short as his feet hit the cold stone.

Snape's lips curled into a frightening sort of smile as Harry began to slip the clothes from his body. Harry pulled on the fishnets, sliding them down his leg, a sigh of relief as each stocking was removed from his body, the itchiness finally subsiding. He was left with one article of clothing on his body, his panties. But he didn't pull them off right away, "You first," Harry said, smiling, to Snape.

His smile was met with a dark glare. But he watched as Snape's long fingers began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his even paler skin beneath the dark fabric. Harry took a step towards the man, reaching out to run his fingers along Snape's bared flesh. His fingers ran down the length of the man's torso, reaching out to help Snape with his pants.

He was thrown back for a moment, though, when his hand was slapped away from Snape's waistband. Harry glanced down at his right hand, a darkening line of red forming across the back of it. He lifted his eyes to meet Snape's and saw the amused look of superiority pass through his eyes. He followed their gaze to Snape's own right hand, where his ebony wand was firmly grasped.

"Did I say you could do that?" Snape asked, his voice leveling on menacing.

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at the tone of the other man's voice. He managed another glimpse into Snape's eyes, which only heightened his chills. What that man did to him he couldn't describe to anyone, not even himself.

Harry shook his head solemnly in response to Snape's question, dropping his hands to his sides. "No sir," his voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough for Snape to hear.

Snape nodded his head in approval before finishing the task that Harry had started. He unfastened the final button and slid his trousers off easily, leaving himself only in his undergarments as well.

Harry attempted a coy smile at Snape as he stepped over to the man, leaning against his slender frame. As he slid his body against Snape's, Harry could feel Snape's cock begin to push against his body, which only gave cause for Harry to widen his smile more. He was beginning to really enjoy this. Finally, he thought to himself.

Harry took a step away from Snape, allowing his eyes to stay on Snape's. He smiled once more, noticing a hint of irritation form in Snape's features. It was only too easy, Harry thought, Snape gets irritated by the smallest things. Harry slipped his fingers in the waistband of the panties he was wearing, glad to finally be able to pull them from his arse; and as smoothly as he could he slipped them from his waist and over his own hardening cock and allowed them to fall to the floor at his feet.

Harry didn't bother to hide his smile while watching Snape's eyes widen as they took in his own lean body. After several moments of Snape's eyes probing and Harry beginning to feel self-conscious, Snape stepped up to Harry and turned Harry's face to his, kissing the younger man's lips roughly.

Harry felt Snape's fingernails dig into his jaw, but didn't care as he was engulfed in the feeling and flavor of the mouth over his own. He could taste the strong tea flavor of Snape's mouth as their tongues touched and slipped over each other and he loved the feeling of the other man's thin lips as they pushed against his own in bruising passion. It just felt too good to Harry. He allowed his hands to slip around Snape's waist, settling on the waistband of his shorts, and as he attempted to pull on the shorts sharp teeth pinched his lower lip.

He let out a small yelp at the moment of pain, his hands flying somewhere north of Snape's lower back. The kiss slowed down a moment after that and Snape released Harry's face, red crescents forming on Harry's jawline where his nails had dug in.

Harry pulled his face away from Snape and stepped back. He glanced down at his wrist as Snape's long fingers encircled it tightly. He glanced up once more into Snape's eyes in time to follow them to his intended destination, his desk across the room. Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led across the floor, the stones freezing under his newly bared feet.

At the front of the desk they stopped abruptly, and Harry felt Snape's hand pressure his face towards the lacquered wood. He quickly complied, bending over the cool desk. Harry listened intently as he stood in his prone position, trying to hear the sounds of Snape's actions.

He caught the soft crumple of fabric being moved, recognizing it as Snape's shorts finally being removed. Harry let out a small sigh of disappointment, having wanted the visual of it and having to settle for his imagination once more. The fabric noises were swiftly replaced by the tinkle of a small glass vile being placed on the desk near him. The cold, damp feeling at his exposed entrance confirmed what he thought it to be.

Harry arched into Snape's touch as he slid his fingers along the cleft of his arse, enjoying every second that he was under the other man's control. Harry lifted his left arm, sliding it under his forehead, trying to support his weight better for what he knew was next, which came sooner than he had expected.

Snape had foregone his usual routine, and slipped his cock into Harry's opening quite suddenly.

Harry held back another yelp of unexpected pain as his body became acquainted with the intrusion once more, his muscles relaxing around the hard cock inside him. He squirmed slightly, testing the waters, and was quickly punished for it as Snape's hand came in contact with the cheek of his arse, swiftly and sharply, leaving a tingling feeling behind for Harry to remember.

Harry squirmed once more, and was met with Snape's own movement. Harry felt the other man move slowly, rhythmically inside him, sending chills running through his body as he slid over that spot inside. Before he knew it Harry realized that he was moving along with Snape, allowing his body to push against the other man's as they met with each thrust.

Harry pushed against the desk as Snape's movements started to become erratic and he gritted his teeth together as the thrusts starting getting harder as well. And while he attempted to register every feeling slipping through his body, he felt another one join the crowd as a slick hand slipped over his own cock, moving slightly out of sync with the man behind the hand. But he didn't care, because within moments his mind was so awash with the intense feelings and sensations overcoming his body, he didn't care if anything hurt or was difficult to take, because he couldn't feel it at all. All he felt was the rush of sensations taking over his every thought process and clouding anything else he could feel.

He never noticed that while those skillful fingers were playing over his slick cock, the man behind him had finally stopped his thrusting and was laying languidly over Harry's taut body. Instead, he allowed himself to forget about everything short of his own pleasure and within moments it was all over with one final shudder and a sticky hand sliding over his now overly sensitive cock.

Harry suppressed a giggle as Snape's fingers continued to play over his sensitive skin, before finally settling against Harry's smooth abdomen.

For a moment, the two men bent over the desk, breathing heavily, and fighting off a sudden wave of drowsiness. Snape was the first to move; he stood up, stepping away from Harry. Pulling out his wand, he performed a quick cleaning charm, the mess from their actions gone from sight. As he pulled his clothing from the floor into his arms, Harry stood up and stretched his body out unabashedly. He let his eyes meet with Snape's, a look of knowing clouding them.

Harry smiled wickedly as he sauntered over to the taller man. Slipping his arms around Snape, and pulling himself close to the other man, he whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow you get to wear the fishnets."


End file.
